Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content transmission device, a content transmission method, and a content transmission program, and is suitably applied to, for example, a device that uploads a content to a server on a network.
Description of the Related Art
There has been a personal computer that is connected to a digital camera to transmit (in this case, upload) a content such as an image file stored in the digital camera to a server providing a service on a network by, for example, establishing a web page such as a blog and an uploading site (for example, refer to Jap. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2006-252152).
There has been a personal computer like the one described above that uses, for example, an uploading application (hereinafter referred to as dedicated uploading application) used exclusively for a specific web page when uploading a content. In such a case, the personal computer starts the dedicated uploading application, displays a graphical user interface (GUI) corresponding to the dedicated uploading application, and allows the user to select a content to be uploaded on the GUI. In this manner, the personal computer uploads the content desired by the user to a server that establishes a corresponding web page.